In outine, such a battery comprises:
an electrochemical block implementing AgO/Al couples and having an inlet and an outlet of a circuit for distributing an electrolyte based on sodium hydroxide; and
said electrolyte distribution circuit comprises an inlet for seawater, a pump for pumping the electrolyte, a tank of electrolyte in solution including a first outlet which is directly connected to a first inlet of a thermostatic valve and a second outlet which is connected via a heat exchanger to a second inlet to said thermostatic valve whose outlet is connected to the inlet of said electrochemical block.
When the battery is activated, a valve is opened to cause seawater to enter into the electrolyte tank which contains solid sodium hydroxide, and the electrolyte distribution circuit is activated.
During discharge, aluminates form in the electrolyte and their concentration in such that they impose a limit on the duration for which the battery can be discharged. The concentration of aluminates is directly proportional to the electrical capacity delivered by the battery.
One way of avoiding this limitation on capacity would be to increase the volume of the electrolyte; however, this is impossible in most of the applications concerned because of the additional mass and bulk that result therefrom.
The aim of the present invention is to solve the problem of eliminating aluminates in a simple manner while avoiding the above-mentioned drawbacks.